A New Moon
by AlexxWings
Summary: Renea Lupin is starting a new year at Hogwarts! With teleporting tapestries and colorful witches and wizards, A New Moon follows the daughter of Remus Lupin as she tries to survive her First Year. (Will be updating often, yay summer opportunities!)
1. Chapter 1

I nervously chewed on my bottom lip once my father merged, becoming just another body in the crowd at Kings Cross Station. As the train lurched to a start, our families simultaneously began tearfully waving to their little witches and wizards knowing they were off to get the best education in the country. Probably the entire world.

I found my dad's eyes through the haze of the smoke. He smiled up at me, waving his hand encouragingly. Pressing my nose against the glass, I waved back. I was to far away to see them, but I could imagine the crinkles by his lightly cloudy blue eyes as he grinned back. His scruffy and tired face looked so young when he smiled. Watching him become a small dot as the train chugged away sparked old memories.

I pulled my eyes from the rolling landscape and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. I remembered the days when I was young and I would curl up in my daddy's lap and stroke the stubble on his chin. He would playfully bite at my hand. I would squeal gleefully and yank my hand back, hide it in my jacket until I thought it would be save to steal another brush of my father's cheek. Of course it was never safe to, he would always be ready, but that was the nature of our little game.

The compartment door rolled open and a girl that looked around my age stuck her head around the corner. Her long platinum blonde hair framed her face nicely, I noticed. She had her school robes on already.

"Hello," she twittered in a strongly musical voice. She came in and sat down across from me. I shrunk back in my seat a little, not sure about her company.

"Anybody sitting here?" she asked. _ 'A little late for that,'_ I thought to myself.

My wide eyes took in all of her features. She was petite and looked like a fragile doll, but her body and her language clearly stated strongly independent. It was a strange mix, her arm slung across the back of the seat like someone at a football game and the other one cradling a small handbag.

She gave me a confused look, raised her eyebrows.

Oh. I cleared my throat, "Umm, I guess you are."

She blew a fast stream of air through her nose and smirked. Was that supposed to be a laugh?

"You're funny," she said with and air of importance about her. "Syreni Malfoy," she said, sticking her hand out in front of her with a genuine smile painted on her cheeks.

"Renea Lupin." I let the ghost of a smile appear on my face, remembering what my father had said this very morning.

"Don't be afraid to make a few friends," he had said, "They help a lot. I would know." At that point his eyes were distant and he was smiling to himself, most likely thinking about his friends he met when he went to school.

Dad has told me hundreds of stories about the Marauders. My Dad, nicknamed Moony, had been accepted to Hogwarts, like me, despite his disease and the prejudice that came with it. Dumbledore had found a way to get him in.

Once at school, my dad tried steering away from other people, refusing to accept any risk to hurt someone or for someone to find out about his furry little secret. But James and Sirius couldn't be held back simply by being ignored. They had forcefully befriended my dad, and as expected eventually began to wonder where he ran off to every month. They didn't quite believe him when he said he had to visit his mother. A mother can be ill only a certain amount of time.

Then they finally put two and two together. Their friend, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf.

Instead of shunning him and revealing his secret to the whole school like my father had expected, James, Sirius, and Peter became animagi - witches or wizard who can morph into animals at will. Since they couldn't accompany Dad during his time of being a werewolf as people (he might unintentionally devour them), they learned how to transfigure themselves into animals. My dad had finally found himself true friends, and along with them came comfort nothing else could configure.

Of course not everyone is completely open to being friends with a potential monster. We are looked down upon; they believe we have tainted blood.

I sighed and evaluated the girl in front of me. Would she be terrified of me if I told her? Disgusted maybe?

"This is your first year?" she asked with eyes like x-rays.

I nodded. That was all the answer she needed.

"Me too, but my family is pure blooded so i'm sure i'll get used to this place soon enough. You're pure blooded, right?"

I knew about the Malfoys. My dad had warned me about them.

"Yes," I said, only partly right. I was pure strictly speaking, but werewolf blood is considered to be tainted, especially to powerful purebloods like the Malfoys. I'll just conveniently forget to mention it.

She nodded in approval and continued. "I really hope i'm in Slytherin, the rest of my family either is or was. It sorta runs in the family. Where do you want to end up?"

"Gryffindor," I replied confidently. My father, Padfoot (Sirius), Prongs (James), and Wormtail (Peter) were all in the Gryffindor house. Then again, James and Peter were murdered and Sirius was the one who killed them along with 13 other muggles. He's in Azkaban now.

But my dad was in Gryffindor, and that's reason enough for me.

"Really?"

"My dad and Dumbledore himself were in it."

"Well, my father says Dumbledore is a bunch of rubish."

"And what makes him say that?" I was cool on the outside as I spoke, but my very cells ground together. Dumbledore, rubish? Ha! If we want to talk about rubbish Syreni, let's talk about your father Lucius!

"I mean, just look at what he has done to Hogwarts!"

My stomach clenched and my eyebrows wove together. "You haven't even been there yet."

"I guess, but the way my father speaks of it, it's probably worse than I expected." She pursed her lips together and noticed the fury building in my eyes. Her eyebrows rose and a smirk played on her lips. "I didn't mean to anger you Lupin," her eyes glinted with amusement. "Just sharing my opinion.

"Well maybe you should have conclusive evidence to back you your '_Opinion', _other than 'my father said so'," I snapped back. I realized how I was getting off on the wrong foot already and I haven't even gotten to school! I unfurled my eyebrows and composed my face. I need to control my temper.

"You've got a bit of a bite Lupin," she chucked, delight dancing in her eyes. "There may be a little Slytherin in you yet!"

Curse my facial expressions.

"Yes, I should hope so... I don't know whether I could stand having a friend in Gryffindor."

Friend?

She must have noticed my quizzical look, she smiled a bit. It reached her eyes.

I had a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the ride we managed without quarrel, but only idle chatter. I found out the Lucius was in fact Syreni's father - she was quite proud of him, much like me with mine - and her favorite candy was Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I quite dislike them; cannot say I enjoy not knowing what I am putting in my mouth.

I also discovered she had a brother, Draco. I snorted when I first heard the name. I mean what was their parents thinking?! But then she explained that Draco was Latin for Dragon, and I respected the choice a bit more.

When the cart lady came, Syreni bought Every Flavor Beans (of course) and some pastries she graciously shared with me. When she offered me a bean and I refused she learned of my hatred of the candy and nearly lynched me, which caused a candy throwing war.

By the time our stomachs stopped hurting, our cheeks returned to our normal color, and the candy was picked out of the carpet we were almost there. I dressed in my school robes trying to ignore the jitters in my stomach.

This was the beginning of the education muggles would kill for! Imagine all the things to learn, adventures to be had... I was positively beaming at the thought!

The train lurched to a stop and a young boy with hair that reminded me of Syreni's opened our compartment door being trailed by 2 large, beefy boys.

"What do you want, Draco?" Syreni's voice was surprisingly querulous.

"Father told me to keep an eye on you, as it is just your first year." Draco had a cold drawling voice and apparently as much pride in his father as his sister.

"It's your first year too," she smirked. "I can take care of myself."

"But i'm the boy, I need to look after you."

The weirdest sound came out of her throat. "The _BOY? BOY?" _Draco took a reflexive step back. "Are you seriously being sexist with me right now? I will ground your face into your bigot ways little brother!"

"Just because you were born a few seconds before me doesn't make you any better." Syreni snatched her handbag from beside her a stood up. I had just now realized she had no trunk. Was the inside of her bag enchanted to hold all of her things? Brilliant!

I decided to ignore the awkwardness of sibling rivalry and pull down my trunk. They were to busy gripping at each other to notice me. Although, a fourth boy who joined during the Malfoy fight caught me eye and smiled at me. He had kind eyes, so I smiled back.

"Go on Draco, I can take care of myself. Come along Renea."

"Renea?" Draco questioned. He scanned the compartment before he finally realized me. His eyes were Gray-blue; reminded me of the lake in my backyard on a rainy day. They seemed to pick through my very thoughts as they met mine, evaluating. A lift of an eyebrow. Approval?

He stuck his hand out and shook my own. "Draco Malfoy," he said.

I almost had the audacity to laugh at his name a second time, but I swallowed my giggles and hid it behind a friendly grin. "Renea Lupin." He never smiled back, but instead introduced his friends.

"Goyle," he stated, jamming an outstretched finger over his right shoulder at a boy with a blank expression on his face and brown hair stuck to his head like muck.

"Crabbe." Over his left shoulder past Draco's thumb stood a pudding of a guy with a smirk trailing on his face.

"And Blaise," the last boy added, pointing his own thumb at himself.

"Oh, hullo Blaise," Draco drawled in his amazingly smooth monotone voice. "Didn't hear you."

"I smiled at Blaise, remembering how he had earlier. Blaise was taller than the other three. He was lean in a muscular way, something I haven't seen in boys his age before. Perhaps he was a quidditch player.

I sharp, high pitched voice yelled out from the aisle way. "Draco! Hurry, we are going to miss out on all the good boats!" I swear I saw Draco roll his eyes.

The voice turned out to belong to a small wiry girl with sharp features. Her face looked like it was pressed against a glass window. "Come on," she whined already stalking out of view.

"I go when I want," he muttered under his breath. I had a sneaking suspicion he would never say that to her face.

"Lets go guys, i'm starving," Draco motioned to the people behind him. "You put on toe out of line and you can bet father will hear about it!" He waggled his finger in her face and she just rolled her eyes at his attempt to superiority.

She flapped her hand around, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!"

He nodded, most likely in approval of the way he handled himself. "Until next time Lupin." His eyes bore holes into mine for a moment. The next he had gone with a swift twist and the billowing of his cloak.

Syreni tutted on the roof of her mouth. "Always so dramatic."

I was tempted to point out her own tendency to overreact, thinking of our candy war, but decided it would be nicer to keep it to myself.

"Let's go, I can't wait to see!"

I mentally agreed and followed her out of the train, loving the feel of my robes dancing at my ankles. I focused on not getting lost and dreaming of my classes while we walked.

An extremely large man, twice the size of my father in height, was calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years gather 'round here!" I saw a glimpse of Blaise and Draco before Syreni grabbed a fistful of my sleeve and dragged ,e to the humongous man.

We took a seat on a boat bobbing on the lake with the rest of the students. There was only one other student in our boat, but I didn't recognize him.

"Who was that girl with the flat face on the train?" I whispered to Syreni.

"Oh, that was Parkinson. Pansy's her name. She basically thinks she is Draco's girlfriend but doesn't realize he wants nothing to do with her."

I chuckled a bit, remembering her shrieky voice. I honestly didn't blame him.

"He keeps her around because she is from a powerful family. Might as well start on getting good connections now. That's what father tells us anyways."

My good mood sunk a little. Am I just a political asset to her? But the more I thought about it, the more absurd I realized I was being. What connections could I possibly have? I may be from a pure blood family, but we are very far from being rich or powerful. Very few associate with us werewolves, let alone put us in any position to earn money or connections. This is why it is so sweet to be attending Hogwarts. I was very difficult to find opportunities when you live this curse. I probably would of ended up in a muggle school if Dumbledore wasn't headmaster.

The boats began to glide over the still black lake. I touched my finger gently to the surface and watched the ripples cascade from my fingertips. This is how I always imagined using my wand would be like. My 9 inch holly wand supplied with unicorn haired core was tucked safely in my trunk. I got goosebumps by thinking that I would be learning the reality of it in only a day.

Our flock of boats reached a vine wall and large rock cliff. The vessels slide through the vines and stuck in students hair. Gasps were heard all around as we took in our first glances of the majestic castle.

It was huge and intimidating which only sparked the flame inside of me. Towers loomed over the building. I could imagine the endless rooms, corridors, and opportunity inside. The lights emitting from the castle reflected on the lake creating a picture so magical it made my fingertips tingle.

The boats soon hit the shore and all the first years clumsily clamored out. I looked up at the star-filled sky.

Here at last.


	3. Chapter 3

We were all crowded in an old, unused classroom bidding our time. I wasn't particularly worried myself, - my dad had told me all we had to do was put a hat on our heads to figure out what house we would join - but some of the new students weren't looking so well. I kept to myself, staying quietly by Syreni's side as she scared the others with talk of fighting trolls and casting spells in order to get sorted.

A young boy, pale with nervousness, said, "But I don't know anything about magic!" with such distress I finally stepped in.

"Don't worry, she is just trying to scare you. All you have to do is put an old hat on your head; the hat sorts you into the house it sees fit."

"Hey!" Syreni yelled, elbowing me in the upper arm. I was significantly sorter than her.

"What," I complained, rubbing my forearm.

"You are ruining my fun," she whined.

I chuckled but didn't say anything more about it. I looked around the room at my future classmates. I noticed Draco speaking to his groups of friends that looked more like followers the longer I stared. They were clustered around him like hummingbirds to a bird feeder.

Blaise caught my eye and gave a little wave. Draco noticed he had lost the attention of one of his sheep and rudely snapped his fingers in his face. A strand of his blonde hair had flown loose of the blanket of hair gel on his head and bounced in the murky light as he spoke scolding words incoherent to me. The nervous rumble of the first years covered Draco's sharp voice.

I sent an apologetic glance his way after Draco resumed speaking to the entire clan surrounding him. He flattened the loose strand back into place.I never found out whether he got it or ot, I was too quickly distracted by a few new occupants in the classroom.

About two dozen hazy white people passed though the top of the stone wall causing a few startled whimpers accompanied with scared silence. The spirits were arguing among themselves about a fellow named Peeves. Something about allotting a second chance.

The ghosts were so immersed in their conversations they didn't notice us first years until they were halfway across the room. " - I say!" a ghost in medieval clothing - frilled collar and deep green tights - proclaimed. "What are you all doing here?"

"New students!" the transparent Friar squealed gleefully. He had been arguing with the ghost beside him only a moment ago. "About to be sorted I suppose?" The room stayed silent, the air tingling with insecurity.

I had associated with ghosts on a separate occasion, so I wasn't quite as frightened. I noticed Sryeni was also unfazed.

Without any kind of word of an answer he added, "I hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know."

"Move along now. The sorting ceremony is about to start." The strict professor who had first lead us into this room following our first entrance to the school had returned. She wore deep emerald robes and kept her hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She had a cross look upon her face. So far, I am very fond of her.

The ghosts continued on their original path and disappeared through the opposite wall, with it, idle chatter of the new "catch" of students.

"Now, form a line and follow me," the professor ordered. We all awkwardly shifted into a line. I ended up behind Syreni and in front of another strange looking blonde girl. She had darker hair than Syreni and bright features. Her lightly colored eyebrows made her look surprised though she seemed to be very calm.

We strode out of the classroom and down a small corridor. I could see the professors head bobbing as she walked ahead of us. She swung a pair of double doors open and escorted us into the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help it. I audibly gasped along with the rest of us at the majestic dining room. Flickering candles hovered below the inky black ceiling littered with twinkling stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in "Hogwarts a History"," a girl whispered to no one in particular behind me.

Stone walls towered over us, imbetween them four long tables stood filled with students in black flowing school robes. One long table was at the far side of the room, perpendicular to the other four. As all the inhabitants were of age, I figured it was the staff table. This is were we were lead.

I had met Dumbledore once before. He had appeared to have grow older and brighter since the last I saw him. In front of him was an old crusty hat perched on a stool. The sorting hat.

The professor backed us up against the East wall and took her post next to the hat. Startling me a bit, the old hat peeled at the seam and began singing!

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty  
But don't judge what you see.  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
a smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall  
For i'm the Hogwarts sorting hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to bbe.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve the ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!"

I enthusiastically clapped along with everyone else. My mind was reeling with new information and pro and con lists of each house. When the hat described them, not one house seemed particularly distasteful to me anymore. Slytherin, I am wary about, but it doesn't sound all that bad! And Ravenclaw or Huffleuff sound nice.

I still ached to be in Gryffindor though. I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps.

The applause died down until only two lanky, red-haired Gryffindors were continuing. Competing to get the last clap. I rolled my eyes; how mature. The professor in green robes raised a scroll of parchment to eye-level and the two boys finally stopped.

"When I call your name you put the sorting hat on your head and your bottom on the chair." A few snickers erupted from the Gryffindor table. "I assure you, there is noting humorous enough to interrupt." She spoke normally but her voice carried throughout the hall. "Abbott, Hannah."

A round faced girl with pigtails took a seat on the stool, the hat sank over her eyes. The flap opened up once again and called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Right after her, "Bones, Susan" was sorted into the same house

Taking the opportunity, I scanned over the Great Hall. Closest to me was the Slytherin table. With the emerald green table clothes and the banner hanging above it made it easy to deduce. A serpent was stitched onto the banner.

I, like the girl from before, had also read "Hogwarts, a History". I was familiar with the schools houses, including their ideals, symbols, and and history.

The Slytherins didn't look nearly as unpleasant as I had imagined them to be. Well, most of them anyway.

Decorated in a mellow shade of yellow stood the Hufflepuff table who I must say looked cheerfully friendly. Extraordinarily so when compared to their Slytherin neighbors. They had a badger crested banner.

Further past the Hufflepuffs was the Ravenclaw table. It looked quite magnificent adorned in blue and silver. The banner bore an eagle with spread wings which I thought symbolized their group perfectly. I noticed a large amount of residents at that table had books they were trying to hide under the table clothes. I guess the hat wasn't kidding when he said they were eager to learn. Maybe they should learn how to hide a book under a table; i'm sure everyone can see they are reading.

I was the reminded of the Intro to Charms and Simple Spells book I paced at the top of my trunk for the train ride here. My cheeks turned hot when I realized I wasn't very different from them.

Last but not least was the red and gold table at the opposite end of the room. The Gryffindors! A lion hung above their table, stuck in mid-roar. I smiled, imagining my father, many years before, sitting right over there accompanied by Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

They burst into applause. A girl with brown bushy hair and a skip in her step had just joined their house. Soon after, a boy on the chubbier side also joined their table. Longbottom was his name if I heard the Professor correctly. I began to drift of into my own thoughts again...

"Lupin, Renea," I heard her call. I jumped out of my stupor and walked to the stool a bit faster than necessary. My fingers drummed the sides of the wooden stool in anxiousness and the hat plunged me into a pungently leather darkness.

"Ah, another werewolf, eh?" I love how that's the first thing he says when roaming my mind. Glad to hear that's my most prominent trait. Good thing only I could hear him.

"No offense meant missy, I was just thinking of Remus."

"My father?"

"The one and only! He nearly fainted, poor boy, the day he was sorted. He was worried about being a werewolf and being put in Slytherin because of it."

I can understand that.

"What's so wrong with Slytherin? You could achieve much in that environment, you have the cunning. The wit."

I gave a short sarcastic laugh. Slytherin, that's funny. Embarrassingly, I had accidentally laughed aloud and could feel the schools eyes on me. They were starring at me. I don't really blame them.

I felt the flap move against my brow as the hat began to laugh aloud to the school. I didn't quite see what was so funny.

He only spoke to me again when he continued. "No, no... Ha! No, not Slytherin then? You don't have the thirst for power anyways, i'd say it's a No-Go."

My entire body visibly relaxed and I began to appreciate the hats easy going personality.

"I find that flattering, Renea. Now, let's see, less about me more about you, what else have we got..." The hat remained silent for a good two minutes. I started getting antsy. What if I don't even belong anywhere?

"I've got it!" he concluded, startling me by his abruptness from the silence. The flap moved and I heard him shout, "Ravenclaw!"

The hat was lifted from my head revealing the blue table to my near right clapping in approval. I took a seat next to the girl I had recognized. She was behind me in line during our march to the Great Hall, the was with surprised features.

"Hello," she said in a dreamy whisper of a voice. "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. And this is Terry." she added pointing to a freckle faced boy across the table from us. He had darkly tanned skin and strikig green eyes, He had medium length brown hair that tangled with his eyelashes.

"Hi," was all he said.

"Renea Lupin," I replied smiling and the strange pair.

"Malfoy, Draco." I sniggered at his name on impulse.

"It's not that bad of a name," Luna said, "It's not like people call him 'Looney Lovegood' behind his back." Her face was pan, still as light and surprised as it was when I sat down.

I instantly felt bad.

But Draco practically strutted up to the stool, and I wanted to laugh even more. My stomach hurt from restraint.

"What was her name again?" I whispered to Luna.

"Draco?" she asked.

I snorted a bit at the thought of Draco in a dress and his gelled platinum hair in pigtails. "No, the Professor calling off names."

"McGonagall," Terry said. I noticed that his husky voice didn't quite match his boyish face. I guess puberty decided to skip the whole physical appearance thing for now.

"Ah, that sounds familiar." Luna faced the front again. Draco had been declared a Slytherin. He stalked over to the green table to sit with his friends from the train. Blaise was the only one I really remembered, but he was still waiting to get sorted.

"Malfoy, Syreni."

Her walk remarkably reminded me of her brothers. Did they take catwalk classes together as toddlers? The hat barely made contact with her head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

She shot a sorry look my way and scampered off to sit with the other snakes. Or should I say slithered off?

"Potter, Harry."

The entire Hall went silent for a moment in time. Then hisses of whispers broke out among the crowd.

_"Harry Potter?"_

_"His forehead!" _

"_The Harry Potter?" _

_"The boy who lived?" _

_"He's going to Hogwarts?" _

_"Woah!" _

_"Look at his scar!"_

Harry's face blushed red as he sat down at the stool. I wonder where he will be put.

"Gryffindor, I suppose," a boy down the table said. "He did beat You-Know-Who for crying out loud."

"But he was just a baby," a girl next to him added. "It's not like he chose to fight him and live, he just did. That doesn't make him brave."

An older student in large spectacles leaned forward and waggled his finger. "If we look at it from a different perspective, we could theorize that Harry Potter is in fact a dark wizard."

"What?" the girl scoffed.

"Well think about it this way. How else could a small child be able to defeat something trained wizards, _experts _in their field, couldn't conquer? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by a greater darker power, it makes sense!"

"Bullocks," the other boy snickered. "The Boy Who Lived - Dark Wizard? Ha!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted.

The red and gold table erupted in applause. The boy shouted over the din, "TOLD YOU! Dark Wizard, Indeed!"

"You can only conqeur darkness with light!" The girl added.

Others were then sorted along with a guy named Seamus. I recall him becoming a Gryffindor mainly because he had a funny name. The others I paid little attention to, I was too busy evaluating the teachers.

To my immense disappointment, "Zabini, Blaise," was also sorted into Slytherin. He was the last to be sorted.


End file.
